


Wanting

by SkinXLess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinXLess/pseuds/SkinXLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Jily drabble from James's POV. A gift for the Jily Valentines Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

James Potter watched Lily Evans- his girlfriend- make her way through the common room, coming towards him. He loved watching her- even if her red hair clashed horribly with all of the puke pink Valentine’s decorations Sirius had put up to make the place “festive”. He loved the way her curls fell in waves down her back and bounced over her shoulders when she laughed. Her bright green eyes lit up every time she looked at him, causing his stomach to twist itself into knots. He wanted her to look at him like that for the rest of his life.

He wanted to hold her, feel her, and fill her. He wanted to kiss her, claim her, and take her. To feel her squirm in his arms, her pulse going crazy beneath his fingertips. Her breath quickening and tickling his skin. He wanted everything about her. To hold her and kiss her until her lips were bruised and the only thing she knew how to say was his name – over and over for the rest of their lives.

He loved her.

“What?” She asked, stopping in front of him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because I love you.”

She pushed his shoulder, blushing furiously. “Shut up.”

“Do you want me to declare it?”

“James-”

“I’ll scream it. I’ll whisper it to everyone.” He laughed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto the couch with him.

“How about you just whisper it only to me?” she nestled closer.

“Alright, Evans.” He placed a kiss at the base of her neck, “I love you,” he murmured, his lips moving softly against her skin. He trailed his lips up to the corner of her mouth, “I love you.”

“Just kiss me already, Potter.” She grabbed his by the tie; finally bring his lips to hers.


End file.
